All or Nothing
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Jean es un chico de Preparatoria, que dentro de poco deberá decidir a qué se dedicará toda su vida, pero sólo sabe que quiere ir a la milicia sin importar el riesgo. Entonces conoce a Marco, un chico alegre y perseverante que a diferencia de él, no está interesado en el futuro, sólo vive el presente sabiendo que en cualquier momento su vida va a terminar. Capítulo 1 (JeanMarco)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1-Lazos**

Era un nuevo año académico, un chico medianamente alto de cabello castaño claro caminaba por los alrededores de su Preparatoria apreciando con sus ojos marrones claros a la muchedumbre que se reunía a charlar, mientras él simplemente los ignoraba. Divisó a lo lejos a Mikasa, una chica de cabello negro de la que alguna vez estuvo enamorado, era una persona increíble, inteligente y bella, pero a pesar de tener ciertas cualidades había elegido permanecer alado de una persona que en verdad jamás la había valorado. Eren, un chico de cabello marrón oscuro que en esos momentos caminaba a su lado, hablando sobre la prueba que se aproximaba, él parecía despreocupado por ello, en cambio ella como siempre llevaba un cuaderno en sus manos con resúmenes de todo. Suspiró, no tenía caso saludarla, si de igual manera ella ya estaba saliendo con ese tipo. Iba a entrar al edificio, cuando de súbito sintió un estruendo proveniente del patio trasero. Al dirigirse allí, se encontró con un chico cabello negro y pecas que desprendían de su tez blanca, siendo acorralado por dos chicos de su año, lo sostenían de los hombros contra el vidrio que protegía el invernadero.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No nos entregarás los exámenes?

—L-Lo haría si pudiera, pero no puedo. —Susurró nervioso un chico de cabello negro y pecas.

— ¡Mientes! Eres el ayudante de la clase ¿no? Deberías ayudarnos entonces.

—Es cierto…mi deber es ayudarlos en cuanto a dudas con respecto a la materia, pero no puedo darles las respuestas. Pero si gustan…podemos estudiar juntos. —Sonrió

— ¡Ya verás!—Gruñó uno de ellos tomándolo por los hombros.

Sólo se atrevió a cerrar los ojos en lugar de huir, no era la primera vez que lo golpeaban por no darles las respuestas, pero aún así no podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa el sonido que había sentido hace unos segundos no lo había dañado a él, sino que a otra persona. Al abrir los ojos, se percató como los dos chicos se encontraban en el suelo heridos, uno acariciaba su cara con el ceño fruncido y el otro intentaba reincorporarse con cautela.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—Gruñó uno de ellos, pero se calló de inmediato al percatarse quien estaba frente a ellos.

—Tú eres…Jean Kirschtein—Susurró el otro perplejo

—Creo que no hará falta presentarme. —Sonrió Jean

—Sabemos quién eres, no nos lastimes.

—No lo haré si dejan en paz al delegado.

—Lo haremos—Sentenciaron a la vez y se marcharon sin decir una palabra.

Marco miró confundido como sus agresores huían, no sabía quién era ese chico, pero se sentía agradecido por ello. Jean se inclinó hacia él y le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy—Se sonrojó al cohibirse con su mirada y la desvió. —Muchas gracias por ayudarme, si necesitas algo…cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmelo.

—No te preocupes, no creo que necesite tu ayuda—Le dio la espalda para mirar el gran reloj ubicado en la cúspide del edificio—Debo irme.

—Está bien…—Musitó viéndolo alejarse, esperando volver a verlo pronto.

Jean se encontraba en su tercer año de Preparatoria, dentro de muy poco debería decidir a qué le gustaría dedicarse toda su vida. Muchos tenían claro qué hacer, todos salvo él, no sabía en qué era realmente bueno ni tampoco le preocupaba. Les había mencionado a sus padres que no estaba interesado en estudiar, prefiriendo dedicarse a trabajar y hacer otras cosas. No obstante, ellos no lo aceptaban, le insistían que estudiar era lo más importante para todos y lo orgullosos que se sentirían de él al optar por una carrera. Pero no sabía qué estudiar específicamente, le daría tiempo al tiempo.

Cuando las clases terminaron, tomó su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro para dirigirse a la salida. El cielo raso comenzaba a teñirse de color anaranjado, logrando que su cabello fuera acariciado por una suave brisa. Aturdido de su rutina diaria, decidió caminar a su casa en lugar de tomar el bus que solía coger cada tarde. Reflexionó sobre la materia que habían pasado en clases, sobre el misterio del mundo, la historia de Japón y todo lo respectivo a eso. A veces le gustaba fantasear con que no eran los únicos en el mundo, que habían otros seres de mayor tamaño vigilando sus movimientos para poder atacarlos de improviso. Pero quizás no eran gigantes precisamente los que cumplían esa tarea en sus vidas, podría tratarse incluso de diminutas personas que los miraban a la distancia. El mismo gobierno de Japón con sus misterios, aún si muchos se sentían maravillados por los militares que transmitía por televisión luciendo sus bellos uniformes para salir a combatir, nadie se ponía en sus lugares por un momento. Él sí, siempre pensaba que se sentiría ser uno de ellos y hacer algo por cambiar el mundo con sus propias manos, en lugar de sólo ser un observador. Pero incluso en ese tipo de cosas no recibía el apoyo que requería. La primera vez que había intentado decirle a su madre que quería dedicarse a eso, había conseguido dos cosas, por un lado hacerla llorar sin vergüenza alguna, mientras que por el otro lado, había sido regañado por su padre. Entonces comprendió que no importaba lo que él deseara, sus padres nunca lo entenderían. Sí quería cambiar al mundo y ser de utilidad en dicho sistema, tenía que estudiar algo que no sólo le gustara, sino también fuera aceptado por todos.

Se dejó caer sobre el césped para admirar como el sol se escondía tras las nubes, despidiéndose de él por última vez. Le gustaba sentarse en ese lugar y sentir la brisa de la tarde. Además de contemplar como el río permanecía quieto frente a él, aún así sobre él hubiera un enorme puente que amenazara su seguridad, ahí estaba tranquilamente. Era uno de los lugares más tranquilos de Tokio, por esa misma razón apreciaba ese lugar. Cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutarlo, pero entonces le pareció escuchar la voz de alguien más, conocía esa voz suave…aunque no recordaba de donde. Parecía ser una ilusión, quizás sólo lo estaba imaginando. Fue cuando recordó al chico de cabello negro y pecas que se encontraba frente a él durante el descanso, era similar su voz a la que oía. De repente supo que no estaba fantaseando, estaba ahí, porque la voz parecía ir en crescendo. Al abrir los ojos se percató que justo en el centro del río había un chico caminando por él con los pies sumergidos en el agua, llamando a alguien que no parecía ser una persona. Se levantó para caminar hacia él, pero su orgullo detuvo, fuese lo que estuviese haciendo, era su problema después de todo. Tomó su bolso y le dio la espalda para seguir su camino, pero el sonido de su voz de repente se volvió inaudible. "No creo que él…" pensó girándose hacia atrás. Entonces lo vio flotando en el agua desmayado. Corrió asustado a buscarlo, ignorando el orgullo que le obligaba a mantenerse severo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sacó del río para llamarlo. No sabía cuál era su nombre, así que sólo lo movió para que reaccionara. Era imposible que hubiera tragado agua, considerando que el río no era muy profundo. Suspiró, lo mejor sería llevarlo a un hospital. Se levantó para coger su bolso y buscar ayuda desde su móvil, pero se detuvo de inmediato al oír como el chico tosía desesperadamente. Lo observó reincorporarse con cuidado y mirarlo incrédulo.

—Me has salvado otra vez. —Susurró nervioso.

— ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí? Sea a quien estuvieras buscando, era peligroso estar ahí—Suspiró y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más los observaba.

—Estaba buscando a un gato, su nombre es Nino-kun. Unas chicas de Preparatoria me habían dicho que alguien lo había perdido y lo habían visto por aquí. Así que…

—Lamento informarte que has sido engañado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Eres nuevo ¿verdad?

—P-Pues sí, me transfirieron hace unos meses. Porque nos mudamos.

—Tiene sentido. Esa historia de un gato perdido es una broma que le hacen a los chicos nuevos para ver que tan ingenuos son. De seguro esas chicas querían burlarse de ti.

— ¿D-De verdad? No es posible, se veían tan amables…no creí que fuera una broma.

—No deberías confiar tanto en las personas, sus apariencias engañan a muchos.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Así que deberías dejar de ser tan bueno con las personas, como darles resúmenes, permitiendo que abusen de ti. Si sigues haciendo eso, la gente se aprovechará de ti.

—Aunque digas eso, siento que no todas las personas son malas. Hay algunas que aparentan serlo quizás para sobrevivir como mencionas, pero en el fondo son buenas personas. —Sonrió, sabiendo que ese chico era de ese tipo de personas.

—Como digas—Le extendió la mano para levantarse otra vez. —Sólo te digo que deberías tener cuidado, eso es todo.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias otra vez. Suelo desmayarme a menudo y no creía que sucedería precisamente ahora, si no hubieras estado aquí, no sé qué habría pasado. —Rió nervioso.

— ¿Encuentras divertido haber arriesgado tu vida por una tontería?—Bufó, no comprendía cómo se tomaba las cosas a la ligera y sonreía tanto. De ese modo, no sobreviviría en esa Preparatoria.

—No es eso, es la situación más que nada —Sonrió—Por cierto, mi nombre es Marco Bodt.

—Yo soy Jean Kirschtein

—Un gusto conocerte, Jean. —Sonrió y lo notó perplejo ante lo que había dicho— ¿Algún problema?

—Creí que me llamarías por mi apellido como todo el mundo

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que lo haga? Entonces te diré Kirschtein

—Jean está bien. —Se sonrojó, desviando su mirada, algo en su mirada le molestaba.

—Bueno, puedes decirme como quieras Marco o Bodt

—No es justo que sea distinto, así que te diré Marco…si no te molesta.

—No hay problema.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—Oh es verdad, las dejé bajo el puente.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconfiado?! Existe la delincuencia

—Lo sé, pero no había nadie en ese momento. Vengo enseguida—Rió nervioso.

—Espera, yo no te dije que…—Susurró viendo como se alejaba—te esperaría.

Caminaron juntos de regreso a sus casas, sin saber cómo Marco había encontrado sus cosas intactas, tenía suerte de no haberlas perdido. Para su sorpresa, vivían en la misma cuadra y no tenían ni la menor idea. Quizás porque no prestaba atención a su alrededor es que no lo había notado, porque todos los días se dejaba llevar por la rutina, simplemente salía de su casa como si estuviera programado para eso, se levantaba a la misma hora de siempre, se daba una ducha, tomaba desayuno y salía. En el camino cogía un bus fantasma, donde todas las personas parecían marionetas sumidas en sus propias preocupaciones. Hasta que finalmente llegaba a la Preparatoria. Tal vez por eso era que no lo notaba. Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Marco, él le preguntó si deseaba pasar, pero Jean lo rechazó de inmediato, (ya que no solía visitar ninguna casa que no fuera la suya) dándole la excusa de que tenía cosas qué hacer. El chico de cabello negro lo entendió y se despidió con una hermosa sonrisa, diciéndole que se verían mañana. Él asintió vacilante y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su casa. Le extrañaba el comportamiento que tenía, las pocas veces que había ayudado a personas, muchas de ellas le agradecían y salían corriendo, mientras que otras simplemente no le agradecían. En cambio él, no sólo se lo había agradecido, también había hecho caso omiso a su postura fría y había decidido que fueran amigos, sin que le hubiera dado el consentimiento de ello. La alegría de Marco le recordaba a la de Sasha, una de las encargadas del centro estudiantil, una chica de cabello castaño largo que siempre lo llevaba atado a una cola. A diferencia que ella sabía mantenerse serena cuando la situación lo requería, apodada como la chica patata por comer demasiado. Suspiró, en más de una ocasión había sido invitado por ella para unirse a la legión que pertenecía, ya sea para ayudar en asuntos estudiantiles, como también para proteger a los nuevos estudiantes. Incluso le había insinuado que podría unirse a ellos como el líder, pero Jean rechazaba su oferta porque no estaba interesado en ese tipo de puestos, ni mucho menos para velar por los demás. No obstante, no admitía los grandes deseos que tenía por ser un gran líder y guiar a todos para cambiar la forma en cómo Japón estaba constituido, pero eran cosas distintas, el gobierno y un simple centro de estudiantes no se podían comparar.

A la mañana siguiente, siguió su rutina de todos los días y salió de su casa a alrededor de las siete de la madrugada, ignorando por completo lo gris que estaba el cielo aquel día. Prefería los días nublados, lo alegraban más que los radiantes. Caminó al paradero donde cogería el autobús con destino a la Preparatoria, el cual estaba rodeado de masas de personas que esperaban por él. Se apoyó junto a un poste de luz para leer un libro de guerra. Si bien lo había leído en más de una ocasión, era uno de sus favoritos, así que no le molestaba hacerlo. Los minutos pasaron sigilosamente, logrando llegar a la página veinte. Habían pasado alrededor de dos buses, pero se habían marchado sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de intentarlo. Suspiró, llegaría tarde otra vez, aunque era lo que menos le importaba. Iba a voltear la página, cuando notó como una pequeña gota de agua se impregnaba en el libro, apartó el libro para mirar al cielo extrañado, las nubes grises comenzaban a agruparse, escondiendo por completo el escaso sol que tenían y apoderándose de todo. Entonces llovió, muchas personas corrieron a refugiarse, mientras otras abrían sus paraguas sin miedo alguno. En su caso, no traía uno con él. Guardó el libro para evitar que se arruinara y se localizó bajo el paradero para refugiarse de la lluvia para pensar que hacer. Iban a ser cerca de las ocho de la mañana, no sabía en qué momento había pasado tan rápido el tiempo. Si se quedaba ahí esperando no llegaría nunca. Así que decidió marcharse, caminando a zancadas hacia la Preparatoria, después de todo no estaba tan lejos. Inesperadamente sintió como el agua dejaba de estar en contacto con su piel, lo que le extrañó por completo. Entonces notó que estaba siendo contenido por un paraguas negro que evitaba que se empapara.

—Buenos días, Jean. —Sonrió Marco a su lado, llevando una chaqueta negra que cubría su uniforme de Preparatoria.

— ¿H-Hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?—Preguntó incrédulo alejándose de él, no lo había visto venir, su presencia había sido tan repentina que lo había asustado.

— ¿Eh? Creo que cerca de unos diez minutos. Quería saludarte, pero parecías concentrado en lo que leías. —Se rascó la cabeza tímidamente.

—Ya veo…—Susurró

— ¿Ibas a la preparatoria?—Al verlo asentir, prosiguió—Si quieres podemos compartir el paraguas, digo para que no pesques un resfriado.

—Descuida, puedo sobrevivir sin él.

— Está bien.

Durante el camino a la Preparatoria, Marco le preguntaba si había estudiado para la prueba que tendrían esa semana, ya que independientemente a que clase pertenecieran, todos tendrían esa prueba. Jean no se preocupaba mucho por ello, decía que no solía prepararse para ello y le iba bien de igual manera. Debido a la lluvia, muchas calles estaban totalmente inundadas y la gente empujaba más de lo habitual. Si bien toleraba la lluvia en algunas circunstancias, en esos momentos la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya que comenzaba a sentir frío producto de ella. Miró a su lado como Marco iba tranquilamente sosteniendo su sombrilla, seco y sonriente sin preocupaciones. Recordó que él podría estar a sí mismo en esos momentos, protegiéndose de la lluvia junto a él, pero por su orgullo no había sido capaz de aceptar semejante oferta. Apresuró el paso en un intento por acabar con esa tortura y Marco lo comprendió, así que lo siguió a la misma velocidad. Quedaba menos, cerca de cinco cuadras y media, no obstante no sabía si podría soportarlo.

—Hay un atajo que podríamos tomar, es por aquí—Le señaló Marco—De esa manera tardaremos menos. Solía tomar este camino los primeros días y encontré este atajo hace tan sólo unas semanas, es más efectivo.

—Como digas. —Susurró y sin pensarlo se ubicó a su lado bajo el paraguas. —A-Acepto tu oferta por ahora. Después caminaré sin la sombrilla—Desvió su mirada incomodo.

—Bueno. —Sonrió—Me alegro ser de ayuda.

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?—Gruñó

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó confuso

—Dejar de ser amable y sonreír por todo.

—Oh lo siento, es una costumbre mía. —Susurró triste—No lo haré más, lo prometo.

—No estoy diciendo que te deprimas por ello…—Susurró, solía ser tan honesto con las personas que terminaba haciéndoles daño. Pero en verdad su sonrisa le irritaba, sin saber porqué

—No me deprimo, es sólo que he intentado cambiar eso y no lo he conseguido.

—No me refería a que debas cambiar—Lo miró, pero él no le dirigía la mirada. Permanecía pensativo en otro mundo. Aturdido lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a que lo observara—No hay nada malo contigo. Sólo debes ser tú mismo, Marco.

—Jean, pero…

—Olvida lo que dije. No tomes en cuenta mis comentarios o los de otras personas. Sólo sé quién realmente quieres ser, es lo que realmente importa.

—Tienes razón—Sonrió sonrojado—Creo que me dejé llevar por mis propios pensamientos otra vez, gracias por subirme el ánimo.

"Otra vez me está dando las gracias" pensó, apartándose de él para ubicarse a su lado nuevamente, sólo asintió a sus palabras, sintiéndose incapaz de responder. No sabía porque cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado, su corazón latía tan fuerte. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que lo impulsaba a dejar su orgullo de lado y lo obligaba a decir lo que realmente sentía.

Debido a su gran retraso, estuvieron obligados a ingresar a clases más tarde lo habitual. Cuando Jean entró a clases, ya se encontraban en la segunda hora. Nadie le preguntó por su ausencia, sólo el profesor encargado le ordenó que sacara su libro de Literatura y leyera la página veinticinco. Vio como Mikasa lo observaba con su mirada escrutadora y Eren también lo hacía, queriendo burlarse por ello. Una vez que sostuvo el libro en sus manos, carraspeó y se preparó para leer. Los primeros párrafos no tenían sentido alguno para él, hasta que leyó la descripción de un hombre que le recordó a Marco sin saber porqué. _"¿Porqué se detiene? __Kirschtein" lo interrogó el profesor enfadado,_ ante lo cual negó con la cabeza y prosiguió.

Durante el almuerzo recorrió el jardín hambriento, no sólo había olvidado ver el clima esa mañana, sino también su almuerzo. Buscó en sus bolsillos si tenía dinero, pero no tenía mucho. _"Al diablo con la comida_" pensó, si hubiera entrado a la milicia, tendría que haber soportado incluso vivir sin comida. Siguió su camino, evitando pensar en comida, cuando sintió un delicioso aroma desprenderse en el aire. Al mirar hacia ese lugar, se percató que sentado sobre una banca se encontraba nada menos que el chico de cabello negro y tez blanca disfrutando de su delicioso almuerzo, de seguro su madre lo había preparado por la forma en cómo estaba decorado. Antes de ser descubierto, le dio la espalda para ignorar su presencia, tenía que irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, antes que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

— ¿Jean?—Habló la suave voz de Marco atrás de él. Volteó con una gota de sudor, otra vez lo había descubierto. —Creí que estarías con tus amigos.

—No tengo amigos. —Contestó fríamente, era lo que menos le importaba tener…lazos. — ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—P-Pues…—Se rascó la cara con el dedo índice tímidamente. —Conozco a algunas personas, pero precisamente ahora están ocupadas.

—Ya veo. —Mantuvo las manos en sus bolsillos para alejarse de él.

— ¿Ya almorzaste?

—No tengo hambre. —Mintió

— ¿Seguro? Porque llevo dos almuerzos ahora y…

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Nos vemos.

Marco iba a dejar de insistir, cuando inusualmente se escuchó el sonido del estomago del castaño gruñir fuertemente, provocando que se sonrojara por ello. El chico de cabello negro sorprendido vio como se sentaba a su lado, dejando su orgullo una vez más y preguntándole si no se comería el otro almuerzo.

—Era para Armin, un chico de mi clase. Pero no vino hoy, así que no te preocupes.

Armin era el amigo de infancia de Eren y Mikasa, solía verlo a diario en su salón. Lo sostuvo en sus manos y lo miró, tenía la misma apariencia que el de Marco, desprendiendo un delicioso aroma. Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a devorárselo.

—Suelo preparar almuerzos para mis amigos o personas que lo requieren.

— ¿Tú lo preparaste?—Preguntó incrédulo, viendo como asentía— ¿Y te agradecen por ello?

—En el caso de Armin sí, pero no todos lo hacen. Pero no me importa en verdad. —Sonrió, disfrutando su almuerzo mirando al vacío.

—No deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas por los demás.

—Lo sé, pero…puede sonar extraño, pero me gusta ayudar a los demás—Apoyó su mano en su hombro izquierdo nervioso, actuando tímidamente. —Y ver su mirada de gratitud en sus rostros. El sólo hecho de saber que ayudé a alguien me hace sentirme feliz.

"_Este chico es demasiado bueno para este mundo" _Pensó, personas así deberían premiadas y valoradas, pero en lugar de eso la gente sólo suele abusar de ellas sin pensarlo.

—Es una locura ¿Verdad?—Susurró apenado.

—Lo es, pero ya te dije que no te debe importar lo que piense de ello, sólo debe importarte lo que tu deseas hacer con ello—Le entregó el recipiente vacío—Gracias.

—No es nada. —Sonrió y lo guardó en una bolsa. —Sí, he pensado en eso…creía que sería buena idea entrar a la legión de estudiantes. Me gustaría ser como todos los que trabajan allí velando por la seguridad de los demás y apoyándolos en todo. Pero no sé si sería bueno ayudando.

—Sí es lo que quieres, deberías intentarlo.

—He oído que una de las delegadas quería que fueras parte de la legión como líder ¿Porqué no quieres hacerlo? Estoy seguro que serías un gran líder, porque defiendes tus ideales a toda costa.

—Porque no estoy interesado en esos asuntos. Además ayudar en asuntos estudiantiles no tiene sentido para mí perspectiva, quiero pertenecer a algo más grande.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Como la milicia de Japón o algo relacionado con ello. Estando ahí se puede ayudar de verdad.

—Pero entrar ahí…es peligroso, atentarías contra tu vida.

—Prefiero eso en lugar de quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

—E-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Te irás pronto?

—Aún no, falta para eso

—Pero si quieres entrar a la milicia y ser líder, deberías practicar primero

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Entrando a la legión tendrás una base por delante…tal vez no sea mala idea intentarlo.

—No sé si sea buena idea, más considerando que no suelo llevarme bien con las personas.

—Con mayor razón debes intentarlo. —Sentenció sonrojado—Una vez que estés ahí, tendrás que aprender a trabajar en equipo y convivir con personas…de esa manera estarás preparado para cuando quieras entrar a la milicia. Porque sea donde estés, el trabajo en equipo es primordial.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero

—E-Entremos juntos. —Habló Marco sonrojado.

— ¿Eh? Aún no decido nada, además nos conocemos… ¿Cómo podríamos trabajar en equipo?

—No necesito conocerte para saber cómo eres, Jean. —Sonrió sonrojado—Sé que puedo confiar en ti sin problemas.

Sí bien no conocía nada en absoluto de la vida de Marco, además de saber que vivían a tan sólo tres casas de distancia, que era una persona bondadosa, tímida y alegre, solía desmayarse a menudo por extraños motivos y le importaba más que nadie el trabajo en equipo. Algo en sus palabras había cambiado su forma de pensar en esos instantes. Sintiéndose seguro con lo que decía y encontrándole sentido a cada cosa que mencionaba. Era la primera vez persona que lo hacía sentirse así, quizás porque era al primero que podría considerarlo como un amigo. Por lo mismo, esa misma tarde decidió darle una oportunidad a los sujetos más desdichados de la legión de la Preparatoria y enviar una carta de postulación junto a él.

Continuará…..

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.**

**Este es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin, como ven está creado en un Universo Alterno, no mencioné tantos aspectos relacionados a donde estudian, porque pienso hacerlo después. Y con respecto al yaoi, también es mi primer fic xd Hoy 28 de marzo esta de cumple mi mejor amiga Maru 3 por este motivo he decidido escribirle un fanfic de una de las parejas que más ama en la vida, por eso he decidido hacerlo. En un comienzo quería que fuera sólo un one shot, pero me inspiré demasiado y siento que necesito que sea fic. No será muy largo, quizás con unos cinco capítulos estará bien. Tengo todo planeado para después, pero pienso que si lo decía todo en un one shot los acontecimientos pasarían muy rápidos y no tendría sentido. Así que espero que les guste y comenten.**

**Mi página de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**

**Salludos : )**


	2. Nuevo comienzo

_**Capítulo 2**_

Después de unos días de espera, Marco le había informado que habían sido aceptados por la legión sin problemas. Por ello, habían acordado reunirse con todos alrededor de las 4 pm en la oficina de asuntos estudiantiles.

Marco estaba ansioso que sus ojos brillaban, en cambio Jean no sabía qué sentía con exactitud en esos momentos, simplemente quería terminar pronto con todo eso. Tras subir a la planta más alta del edificio, se encontraron con Sasha que los saludaba amigablemente al final del pasillo. _"Al fin te decidiste"_ le sonrió triunfante, notando como Jean desviaba su mirada sin prestar atención a su alegría. Sin más que decir, los guío por el pasillo para presentarlos al resto de sus compañeros. Marco se sorprendió al percatarse que nadie menos que Armin se encontraba en un escritorio transcribiendo unos datos a una computadora.

—Supongo que conocen a Armin. —Los presentó Sasha—Él es nuestro tesorero, es quien lleva todas las cuentas.

—Bienvenidos. —Les sonrió el rubio, haciéndole un gesto a Marco.

Siguieron a sasha por el interior del salón, hasta detenerse frente a otro escritorio donde se encontraba Conny Springer, un joven de pequeña estatura y ojos avellana que veía unos papeles intercambiando miradas con un chico de cabello rubio llamado Reiner Braun que asentía a sus palabras. "_Ellos son el cuerpo del consejo, su trabajo es tomar las decisiones en conjunto con los demás, pero principalmente se encargan de informar sobre los nuevos avances de nuestra institución"_ explicó Sasha. Jean asintió sin comprender como una sala tan pequeña exteriormente tenía tantos puestos, la siguió en silencio, percibiendo la felicidad de Marco y la curiosidad que había en sus ojos por conocer a todos los integrantes de la legión. Pero entonces, se detuvo al ver la silueta de Mikasa caminando hacia ellos, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando su presencia como siempre, le susurró algo a Sasha.

—T-Tú…también estás aquí. —Se sonrojó Jean incrédulo.

—Por supuesto, no podríamos ser reconocidos como la gran legión sin ayuda de ella. —Sonrió Sasha, mientras Mikasa mantenía su rostro sin expresión alguna.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy una de las delegadas. —Susurró Mikasa, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras y volviendo a su lugar.

—Parece que no se llevan bien, eh. —Suspiró Marco confuso.

—N-No es eso. —Se sonrojó Jean intentando explicarlo, pero de un momento a otro eso dejó de importarle. Porque tenía otra vez razón para pedir explicaciones. — ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿También es parte de los delegados?

—Oh Eren, ya regresaste ¿Cómo te ha ido? —Preguntó Sasha contemplando lo exhausto que estaba. —Bien, el centro de alumno envío estos papeles.

—Ya veo, ordénalos junto a los demás. —Ordenó, viendo como se alejaba. —Él también es parte del cuerpo de consejeros con Conny. En fin, ahora sólo falta por presentarles a Christa—Señaló una chica de cabello rubio y ojos claro que se encontraba tras una computadora. —Es nuestra secretaria, ella puede ponerlos al día con todo.

—Un gusto conocerlos. —Sonrió tímidamente.

—El gusto es nuestro. —Esbozó una gran sonrisa Marco.

—Y finalmente Annie con Ymir se encargan del orden en el establecimiento. Mientras que yo soy la delegada junto con Bertholdt y Mikasa.

— ¿Y qué hay con el presidente del centro de estudiantes y sus ayudantes? ¿No trabajan con ustedes? —Preguntó curioso Marco.

—Trabajamos juntos, sin embargo en paralelo. —Suspiró Sasha—Las decisiones finales las dan ellos, así que de igual manera debemos reunirnos de vez en cuando, pero no siempre.

—Ya veo. —Susurró Marco

—Pero podrán conocerlos pronto, ya que precisamente hoy nos reuniremos para hablar de unos asuntos. Por ello, he citado a Levi a las 16:00 hrs.

—Levi… ¿Te refieres a Ackerman? —Preguntó Jean recordando su frío rostro.

—Así es, ha sido el presidente por los últimos tres años.

—Creí que no tenían un líder.

—La verdad lo tenemos, pero él saldrá este año de la Preparatoria. Es por eso, que creí que tú podrías reemplazarlo. Ya que tenemos que encontrar un nuevo Presidente cuanto antes.

—Pero eso debería depender de ti, sino más bien de los demás ¿O me equivoco?

—En parte sí, porque debes ser elegido por votación. Pero como en estos momentos no hay ningún otro candidato, serías elegido inmediatamente. Sin embargo, podrías aprovechar esta instancia para demostrarles a los demás quien realmente eres. —Sonrió Sasha moviendo las manos con entusiasmo.

—Tiene razón, esta es tu oportunidad. —Esbozó una amplia sonrisa Marco —Por cierto ¿Cuál será nuestro trabajo?

—Como son nuevos y deben adaptarse aún al sistema, serán los encargados de difundir las noticias.

— ¿Trabajaremos para el periódico?—Preguntó Marco con los ojos destellantes.

—Sí, síganme.

—Espera, chica patata. Ese no era el trato, yo entré aquí porque…

—Lo sé, Jean. —Rió, viendo como su compañero la miraba fríamente. —Pero por el momento quiero que se hagan cargo de esto. Por aquí, Marco.

— ¡Hey, espera!—Le gritó el chico de cabello castaño viendo como ambos se alejaban de él. —Aún no he aceptado…

— ¿Algún problema? Jean—Se burló Eren, arqueando las cejas—Todos comenzamos como tú, no porque Sasha-Sempai te vea como un líder, quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que se te antoje.

—No mencioné eso porque quiera hacer lo que se me antoje. Simplemente considero que pertenecer al cuerpo de centro de estudiantes difundiendo información, no es un puesto al que pretendía aspirar.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —Habló Eren—Sí piensas que la realidad es sólo vivir cómodamente y seguir tus propios caprichos ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a llamarte a ti mismo soldado? Algún día lo serás ¿no?

—No estoy hablando de vivir cómodamente—Gruñó Jean acercándose a él—No puedes juzgarme,

—Eren, ya basta. —Mikasa lo tomó del brazo para apartarlo. —Sigamos con nuestro trabajo.

—Tienes razón, aún hay mucho que hacer. —Suspiró Eren—Buena suerte.

Sí no hubiera sido por Mikasa, Jean habría golpeado a Eren, olvidando por completo donde se encontraba ni qué rol cumplía él en el cuerpo estudiantil. Marco permanecía a su lado, diciéndole que no lo decía en serio, sin duda él tenía un corazón tan puro e inocente que no imaginaba el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Desde que habían comenzado las encuestas sobre qué iba a elegir cada uno estudiar para su futuro, Jean no era capaz de responderlas, porque su sueño era entrar en la milicia, ser soldado y brindarle un buen soporte a su país. Eren en lugar de sorprenderse como los demás por su decisión, solía opinar sin fundamento alguno, diciendo que dicho empleo en el gobierno no era algo digno de tener, porque al final ser soldado implica ser una marioneta de Japón, ya que debes cumplir todas las ordenes que los altos mandos soliciten o estaban perdidos.

De alguna manera, Eren quería decir que si entraba en la milicia, más que cumplir su verdadera meta de ser útil y honrar al país, siendo un soldado te volvías sólo una pieza más de ajedrez con la que podían jugar cuanto quisieran, sin importarle la vida real de esa persona. Pero él no lo veía así, si bien sus habilidades serían útiles para el servicio, consideraba que ser fiel a la milicia, implicaba un compromiso con el gobierno, donde tanto el mismo como soldado le brindara soporte a ellos, como el gobierno en sí les entregaban las herramientas y los preparaban para ello. Más que ser útil o no serlo como una herramienta que señalaba Eren, creía que eso precisamente era lo que hacían todos los empleos, desde pequeños les enseñan a los niños a ser los mejores en todo, incluso los incentivan en la primaria, secundaria y finalmente preparatoria a cumplir con lo que la sociedad les impone, si no eres el mejor o no tienes habilidades valoradas a nivel nacional, no sobrevives. Porque para sobrevivir, tienes que trabajar, porque a través de ello tendrás el capital que mantendrá tu vida y te permitirá surgir. Por lo mismo, pensaba que era mejor estar en un trabajo que era útil para todos, pero también cumplía un bien propio, porque en ese empleo no sólo estaría invirtiendo dinero como sostén para pagar los impuestos como otro labor, sino que además sería capaz de hacer algo que para él era importante y tenía deseos de hacerlo. Cuando hay un equilibrio entre un futuro deseado y uno requerido, al final al cabo te das cuenta que la vida vale la pena. Al menos eso creía Jean. Incluso ignorando los peligros que conllevaba irse por ese camino.

Como ordenó Sasha, Marco y Jean se dedicaron a pegar volantes alrededor de toda la Preparatoria, con el fin de hacerle propaganda al centro estudiantil. Marco era el más emocionado con la idea, incluso les hablaba a cada estudiantes que se atreviera a mirar los volantes. Terminaron más pronto de lo que imaginaban.

Cuando regresaron al edificio de centro de estudiantes, se encontraron con que las cortinas permanecían cerradas, extrañados entraron sigilosamente a ver qué sucedía, entonces se encontraron que en una de las salas se encontraban los principales representantes teniendo una reunión, entre ellos estaba nadie menos que Levi. Apenas Sasha los vio, les hizo una señal de que se acercaran.

—Ellos son los nuevos—Sonrió Sasha.

—Mi nombre es Marco Bodt, es un gusto conocerlo. —Hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

—No es necesario que me llames con tanta formalidad. —Suspiró Levi, estaba cansado de ser llamado con tanto respeto.

—Y él es de quien te he hablado—Sonrió Sasha mirando al chico que permanecía en silencio.

—Ya veo, así que tú eres uno de los candidatos a ser el nuevo presidente. —Lo analizó Levi, viendo de pies a cabeza.

—Sí, mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein.

—Es un placer conocerlos. —Tomó un sorbo de agua y le hizo una señal a su compañero, para que le entregara una carpeta. —Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, presidente del centro estudiantil por 3 largos años. Pero como bien deben saber, este es mi último año en la Preparatoria, por ello he estado buscando un buen sucesor para el puesto. Me han mencionado que eres un aspirante a líder. Además de ser un buen estratega, leal y comprometido con su trabajo. Como Braus te ha recomendado para el cargo, me dediqué a investigar tu historial, no tienes los papeles manchados, salvo por conflictos menores, pero te he estado observando y soy testigo de que los problemas que están descritos, fueron por acciones de valentía y coraje, porque no soportas la injusticia. Como sucedió con tu compañero, quien hubiera sufrido un accidente de no haber sido por ti ¿O me equivoco?

—No, está en lo correcto.

—Lamento haber invadido tu vida privada, pero me interesaba saber cómo era tu reputación en la preparatoria antes de salir electo a Presidente del centro de estudiantes. —Carraspeó —Como ya tienes el perfil para ello, como ya deben haberte mencionado, tienes que realizar una serie de trabajos antes de subir al cargo estipulado. Según me comentaba Braus estarán a cargo del periódico. En ese caso, me gustaría que te familiarizaras con la información que hemos recopilado antes y hemos presentado en el diario de la Preparatoria, por eso quiero que lean estos reportes y analicen las situaciones. —Le entregó una carpeta—Entre ellos, hay algunos documentos del pasado y otros actuales, a partir del patrón que hemos seguido, deben investigar lo que pasa a nivel estudiantes, de modo que puedan crear una noticia sobre ello.

—Lo haremos—Habló Marco entusiasmado mirando la carpeta.

—Sólo me queda una duda, siendo parte del grupo de periodismo dentro del centro de estudiantes ¿Cómo se supone que eso vaya a influir en mi cargo como Presidente?

—Es una buena pregunta, Kirschtein. —Habló Levi—No puedo hablarte sobre los presidentes anteriores, ya que antes de mí, había otro sujeto que no tenía muy buena reputación en la Preparatoria, por lo que fue sacado del cargo antes de lo esperado. Pero pienso que si Braus les dio la tarea de ocuparse del club de periodismo, es porque algo planeado. Quizás sería mejor que ella lo explique después, pero considerado que a partir de la investigación que deben realizar en el periódico, no sólo aprenderán a tener compañerismo con sus pares, sino también serás capaz de organizar bien tus tareas como líder y podrás actualizarte con toda la historia de la Preparatoria, así podrás saber cómo dirigirlo todo cuando estés en el cargo.

—Así es, siempre tengo un plan bajo la manga. No podría haberles dado una tarea sin motivo alguno. Como menciona Levi-Sama, recolectar información para el diario, implica poner en práctica muchas habilidades, que les ayudará tanto a potenciarse individualmente como a trabajar en equipo, lo que es primordial en el cuerpo estudiantil. Deben ver esta oportunidad de investigar, como una gran base de datos, donde pueden obtenerlo todo, mediante su propio esfuerzo.

—Ya comprendo, como la fuente del poder. —Sonrió Marco

—Así es, algo así—Habló Sasha—Marco me ha entendido.

—Sólo tengo una duda más.

—Adelante.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dura este proceso de múltiples actividades?

—Suele tardar alrededor d meses. Todo dependiendo de cómo trabajen, a veces se puede acelerar el proceso. —Respondió Sasha.

—Pero no es bueno apresurar las cosas, todo a su debido tiempo. —Intervino Levi —Es hora de irnos, tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver. Erwin ¿tienes todo lo que te pedí?

—Sí, debemos ir al edificio contiguo. —Habló un chico de cabello rubio.

—Bien, Hanji ¿Tomaste nota?

—Por supuesto—Sonrió una chica de gafas, su cabello permanecía atado a una cola.

Tras despedirse de ellos, Sasha les enseñó el lugar donde trabajarían, una sala flanqueada de cortinas de color marfil, ubicada a pocos metros de la sala principal, ahí había además computadores que podían utilizar para realizar el artículo, mientras que la pared estaba cubierta de imágenes, más que una oficina de periodismo, parecía de detectives. No obstante, Marco no parecía importarle el aspecto que tenía dicha habitación, más bien lucía feliz como un niño en una juguetería, en cambio Jean sólo recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Levi. No sabía si sentirse halagado porque había dicho todas esas cosas de él, luego de haber investigado su historial o asustado porque había entrado en archivos secretos y además se había dedicado a observarlo. Aunque fuera el presidente del centro de estudiantes, debía conocer sus límites antes de hacer cosas como aquellas.

Suspiró, viendo como el atardecer teñía las nubes y el cielo de anaranjado, una fría y fresca brisa entraba por las ventanas, mirar ese crepúsculo le traía recuerdos de su infancia. Si tuviera que volver al pasado, su yo del Instituto lo cuestionaría por estar haciendo cosas como esas, haber decidido entrar al centro estudiantil, tener compañeros engreídos como eren, tener que luchar por un cargo de líder y tener su propia oficina para dedicarse a su trabajo. Entonces recordó la razón por la que había recapacitado y aceptado esa oferta, era precisamente por aquel chico que ahora se ponía una bandita en el dedo por cortarse con una hoja.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida?—Preguntó Jean incrédulo

—Estaba viendo unos papeles y me corté, pero no le pasó nada a los archivos. Levi-Sama se habría enfadado de ser así.

—En verdad no importan los papeles ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no fue nada. —Sonrió —Por cierto, el cielo está más anaranjado ¿O es idea mía?

—Eso pareciera.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa?

— ¿Eh? ¿Lloverá?

—No me refería a eso, sino que al comienzo de nuestra nueva vida estudiantil. Cuando el cielo está de un color distinto al que suele estar, es porque algo ha cambiado y nos da otro significado. Creo que eso es lo que sucede ahora, ya que hemos sido aceptados aquí, tendremos una nueva vida.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros. —Sonrió mirando el atardecer.

—Sí, después de todo estamos aquí.

Continuará…

_Este es mi primer yaoi y comencé a escribirlo para mi mejor amiga 3 porque estaba de cumpleaños y no había tenido tiempo de retomarlo, como que ahora que recién se me van las vacaciones me inspiré y pude escribir más. Espero que les guste y comenten __ soy nueva en esto xd_

_La frase que dice Eren en uno de los párrafos, si son amantes de snk se darán cuenta que la ha dicho antes en la serie, así que le doy créditos a su respectivo autor y por los personajes por supuesto._

_Saludos! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3****—****Un gran amigo. **

Sus vidas habían cambiado por completo desde que habían aceptado enviado la solicitud para entrar al centro estudiantil. Ahora Jean tenía un nuevo motivo para asistir a clases, lo que emocionaba a sus padres por estar a cargo de algo tan importante, teniendo incluso la esperanza que con eso cambiaría en algunos aspectos, teniendo una nueva perspectiva para su futuro. Marco siempre permanecía a su lado, en tan sólo dos meses el chico tímido que había conocido en una disputa, ahora parecía estar volviéndose cada vez más un gran amigo. Sí bien ambos trabajaban arduamente en sus roles, Marco parecía no saber distinguir entre las personas buenas y las malas, porque aún caía ingenuamente en las redes de chicos que se acercaban a él a pedirle tareas. No importaba cuantas veces Jean le gritara que reaccionara, él parecía no tomar en cuenta sus palabras, por lo que simplemente sonreía y decía que no se preocupaba por él. Pero no podía evitar sentir deseos de hablar con esas personas, dejándoles en claro que no podían meterse con él y burlarse como si ignoraran la humildad que había en sus palabras.

Un día, se encontraba merodeando por los alrededores del jardín, debido a que Marco le había pedido que se reunieran allí para almorzar, cuando unos chicos se acercaron a él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Qué haces, Jean? ¿Esperas a tu novio acaso? —Se burló uno de ellos.

—No sé qué estupideces están diciendo—Gruñó, ignorando sus presencias.

—Hablo de tu novio… Marco bodt —Sonrió un chico de gafas oscuras— ¿Qué está ocurriendo contigo, Jean? Creí que estabas interesado en las chicas ¿O acaso te cansaste de esperar que Mikasa que se fije en ti, qué preferiste cambiarte de bando?

—Oh que directo, Haru. —Sonrió un chico de cabello negro a su lado. —Así es, no creas que no estamos enterados que se reúnen con frecuencia.

—Eso no significa nada, idiotas. Marco es sólo un buen amigo.

—¡Uy marco! —Enfatizó su nombre burlándose aún más— Ahora se dicen por el nombre, eso debe ser un nivel avanzado en su relación ¿no?

—Ya me cansaste, idiota. —Lo tomó por el cuello con enfado, no podía seguir escuchando como se burlaban de algo que no tenía sentido. —Será mejor que retires tus palabras, o acabaré contigo.

—Ya no me das miedo, Jean. He oído que has dejado de pelear, gracias a él ¿No es así? Sí me equívoco ¿porqué no lo pruebas?

—No es por él, ha sido decisión mía. Pero ahora mismo puedo probarlo, si deseas. —Frunció el ceño.

—Tranquilo, Jean. —Le habló el tercero de ellos, tomándolo por los hombros para separarlo de su amigo. —Mizuki sólo bromeaba ¿Verdad? No deberías gastar tu valioso tiempo en esto.

—No me parece que se haya tratado de una broma, ha insistido demasiado con ello, por lo mismo si quiere pelear…no me importa.

— ¡Jean!—Escuchó la voz que menos quería oír en esos momentos. — ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Te encuentras…bien?

—Oh miren quien ha llegado, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti, bodt.

— ¿S–Sobre mí? — Preguntó confuso

—Así es, estábamos hablando con tu novio de ello—Sonrió Mizuki nuevamente, viendo como Jean presionaba el puño.

— ¿Novio? Pero yo…

—No los escuches, Marco. Son unos idiotas. —Suspiró Jean, apartándose de ellos, sólo estaban provocándolo para que se defendiera, pero no podía rebajarse a ese nivel. Sus días de pelear, habían terminado. —Vámonos.

— ¿Eh? Está bien.

—Oh eso quiere decir que Jean es el hombre de la relación ¿no?—Rió a carcajadas Haru.

—Eso parece.

— ¡No permitiré que se burlen así de él! Jean es un gran amigo, una persona admirable y. —Intervino Marco preocupado por él.

— ¿Y el amor de tu vida? —Sonrió de oreja a oreja Mizuki.

"_Ya es suficiente." Gruñó Jean, _sin siquiera pensarlo cortó la distancia que había entre ellos para golpear su nariz con su puño, no soportaba a esos idiotas, no le importaba las consecuencias que traería haber agredido a otro alumno, estando dentro de un cargo del centro estudiantil, ya que ellos se lo habían buscado después de todo. No toleraba a esos sujetos, si querían seguir inventando tonterías como esas, podría hacerlos entrar a razón aunque fuese a golpes.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Mizuki—Habló un chico rubio.

—Estoy bien, Tomoe. —Suspiró, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con su manga— Parece que lo hemos hecho enojar.

— ¿Quién sigue? No tengo problema alguno con acabar con cada uno de ustedes. Aún nos queda tiempo antes del receso.

—Jean…—Susurró Marco— No lo hagas, sólo están fastidiándote. No deberías seguir con esto.

—Tu novio tiene razón, Jean. No deberías rebajarte a nuestro nivel o tendrás muchos problemas con los que lidiar.

—Marco es sólo un amigo. Pero si tienen problemas con eso, no me importa lo que digan los demás, puedo golpearlos ahora.

—Pero Jean…no deberías

—Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, Marco. Puedo cuidarme solo. —Gruñó Jean, Marco comenzaba a actuar de la misma manera que los demás querían que actuase.

—Oh su primera discusión, miren lo que han hecho chicos. —Sonrió el chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

— ¡Ya me cansaron! —Gritó Jean, acercándose a ellos.

"¡Jean no lo hagas!" Escucho como marco le gritaba a la distancia, pero no podía detener su cuerpo, sentía deseos de callar a esos idiotas de una vez, no toleraba ni siquiera el sonido de su respiración, lo habían cansado por completo. Pero entonces, en medio de la disputa, alguien apareció frente a él, impidiendo que lo hiciera. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando vieron a nadie menos que Sasha con las manos cruzadas, mostrando su serena mirada. Pero no era sólo ella la que lo había impactado, sino también otra chica que permanecía alado suyo…Mikasa. La chica de melena negra se encontraba mirando con ira a los chicos que lo atormentaban, logrando que todas las sonrisas que emitían se hubieran extinguido instantáneamente ante sus presencias.

—Ustedes…

—Hemos venido a detenerlos. No toleraremos que se involucren con nuestros camaradas del consejo estudiantil. Ni mucho menos que tú salgas lastimado por ello.

—No iba a salir lastimado.

—No hablo de heridas físicas, aunque viendo lo rojo que está tu puño imagino que debe haber dolido, pero no has sido capaz de asimilarlo. En fin, como miembro del consejo estudiantil y futuro presidente no puedes involucrarte en este tipo de disputas. Sí bien me consta lo fuerte que eres, sabemos bien que saldrías de ésta sin rasguño alguno, pero no puedes hacerlo. Eres nuestro candidato a líder, por lo mismo este incidente no puede pasar a mayores, porque el perjudicado de todo no serían éstos idiotas, sino que serías tú. Así que detente ahora mismo.

Jean la observó dando un largo suspiro, tenía razón después de todo, si quería que los respetaran en el futuro, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, sino que debía controlarlas y serenarse en lugar de desatar su ira. Por ello, sin más que decir se alejó de ella. Mientras tanto, Mikasa los observaba con su mirada escrutadora.

—Sí desean pelear, estaré dispuesta a hacerlo.

— ¿Eh? No pelearemos con una chica— Bufó Mizuki— Además esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

—Todo lo que involucre a un miembro del consejo estudiantil…tiene relación con nosotras. —Habló Sasha enfadada— Por ello, si lo que desean es pelear, las dos podremos acabar con ustedes en cuestión de segundos ¿Verdad? — Vio a Mikasa asintiendo y prosiguió— No obstante, si lo hacen…sus papeles quedarán manchados, ya que sabemos quiénes son y cuáles han sido sus faltas en este establecimiento. Puedo hacer que un delito intermedio sea alterado a uno mayor. Sí buscan problemas los tendrán, puedo hablar personalmente con Levi—Sama sobre esto.

—No buscamos problemas, Sasha. —Suspiró el chico rubio mirando a los demás. —¿No es verdad?

—Tienes razón, no podemos lidiar con ustedes. —Se encogió de hombros Mizuki, sabiendo la reputación que tenía Sasha, le traería muchos problemas involucrarse con ellas.

—Bien, si esa es su decisión…lo mejor es que se larguen, antes que me arrepienta de dejarlos ir. —Declaró Sasha, mientras Mikasa los observaba enfadada.

Gracias a sus palabras, los tres chicos se marcharon dejándolos en paz por fin, Marco se sentía aliviado por ello. Sin embargo, aún se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho Jean por haber intervenido en su disputa.

—Gracias por detenerme, Sasha-Sempai. —Habló Jean casi en un suspiro.

—Por nada, somos compañeros del consejo después de todo —Sonrió

—Mikasa…te lo agradezco también.

—No es nada.

Marco los siguió en silencio hasta el auditorio principal, dado que tenían que hablar con uno de los encargados para pedir los permisos correspondientes porque Levi debía informarle algo a los demás estudiantes, por lo que era importante conseguirse el auditorio para ello y preparar todo para que estuviese listo. Por ello, mientras Sasha y Mikasa hablaban con ellos. Jean observaba la infraestructura, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí en el inicio de clases. Mientras Marco simplemente permanecía en silencio a su lado, quizás ese era el momento oportuno para disculparse, pero temía que siguiera enfadado por lo sucedido. No obstante, no podía permanecer con esas inquietudes por mucho tiempo.

—Jean…sobre lo que te dije—Susurró Marco triste— Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Marco. Yo también debo disculparme…esos sujetos lograron sacarme de mis casillas.

—Qué alivio…pensé que te habías enfadado, yo tampoco pensé en lo que dije. No soportaba verte así.

—Lo mejor será que nos olvidemos de esto.

—Tienes razón. —Sonrió.

Con el pasar de las horas, caminaron bajo el crepúsculo anaranjado con rumbo a sus casas, Marco parecía animado con todo lo que habían hablado en la reunión del consejo, mientras Jean mantenía su mente ocupada en otros pensamientos, relacionados con los chicos que había tenido que lidiar esa misma tarde. Sí bien no podía dejarse llevar por lo que decían esos idiotas, al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de meditar lo que estaba haciendo el último tiempo, tal vez pasaba demasiado tiempo con Marco y por eso malinterpretaban las cosas. De cierto modo sentía que desde que se habían vuelto amigos, solía pasar demasiado tiempo con él, no sólo almorzaban juntos, también debían recorrer los pasillos juntos en busca de noticias, trabajaban en el taller, además de caminar por el mismo camino de regreso a casa todos los días. Quizás lo que hacía a diario en su vida, le diera motivos a los demás para qué tuvieran ideas erróneas de él. Ya que no estaba enamorado de Marco, eso era ilógico, siempre había amado a las mujeres, incluso si Mikasa lo había rechazado en miles de ocasiones, su mente seguía ocupada en ella.

— ¿Te preocupa algo? Jean— Le preguntó sin rodeos

—No es nada.

— ¿Estás seguro? No te ves bien. —Tocó su hombro.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes— Le dio la espalda y se apartó de su lado para despedirse— Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana.

— ¿Eh? Está bien, hasta mañana.

Marco lo vio alejarse confuso, quizás aún seguía enfadado por lo que le había dicho en la tarde, aunque quería confiar en sus palabras y dejar de inquietarse por ello, sentía que Jean no estaba bien, no podía engañarlo, lo conocía más que nadie. Dio un largo suspiro antes de verlo partir, para finalmente caminar a su destino.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Jean caminaba por los alrededores de la Preparatoria buscando algo que comer antes de entrar a clases, se encontró con una muchedumbre que se encontraban mirando el mural de los anuncios, sin comprender que sucedía se abrió paso entre ellos para investigarlo, fue entonces cuando vio como en la pizarra había una fotografía de ambos…pegada en el centro, escrita con un lápiz permanente "Jean y Marco se aman". Aturdido, rasgó el papel con sus manos y dirigió su mirada a todos para que alguien le diera una explicación, pero en lugar de encontrar al culpable, simplemente se encontró con más letreros con los mismos nombres escritos sobre él, alguien se había encargado de divulgar en toda la Preparatoria dicha fotografía, añadiendo además sus nombres incluidos en una relación. Enfadado se apresuró a rasgar cada hoja que veía alrededor de él, pero parecían ser infinitas, porque por mucho que deseara deshacerse de ellas parecían no tener final.

Cuando regresó al salón, las clases ya habían comenzado, pero era lo que menos le importaba. Por fin había podido terminar con todos esos letreros, pero aún seguía siendo el hazme reír de la Preparatoria, ya que incluso las personas que antes le temían, ahora estaban ahí molestándolo, enviándole notas diciendo incluso que era Homosexual. Estaba harto de esas personas, si iba a perder el puesto como candidato para el centro estudiantil por golpearlos, prefería hacerlo en lugar de quedarse ahí en silencio sin hacer nada, como un verdadero cobarde. Pero además de golpearlos, tenía que de algún modo alejarse de Marco y demostrarles a los demás que sólo decían tonterías. Él no era homosexual y nunca lo sería, sólo estaba interesado en las chicas, nada más que eso.

—Señor Kirschtein, llega tarde. —Le habló el profesor desde la pizarra, provocando que todos se percataran de su presencia.

—Sí, han surgido algunos asuntos. Pero he regresado.

— Ya veo, tome asiento.

—Sí.

Apenas Jean se sentó en su lugar, extrajo su cuaderno de su bolso y comenzó a escribir, si bien no se había perdido de mucho en las lecciones, tenía muchas actividades que realizar durante la clase. Por ello, una vez que el profesor anunció que comenzaran a resolver los ejercicios de física, Jean se concentró en su libro y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo en silencio. Le encantaba la física, era una de esas asignaturas que más atesoraba, por lo que solía obtener buenas calificaciones, a diferencia de otras más relacionadas con la Literatura, las que amaba precisamente Marco…no sabía por qué en momentos como esos, había pensado e n él. Quizás tenía conexión con lo que había sentido la primera hora producto de los carteles, pero ahora no tenía que preocuparse por ello, sólo debía tener como foco principal física y nada más.

En cuestión de un cuarto de hora, Jean logró terminar con los ejercicios, por lo que se los entregó al profesor y regresó a su pupitre a contemplar las nubes, estaba exhausto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tranquilo apreciando el cielo. Cerró los ojos un momento hasta que sus pensamientos lograron extinguirse y todos los ruidos externos se volvieran inaudibles.

Cuando despertó, se percató que el profesor se había marchado y muchos estudiantes salían libremente al exterior, mientras otros charlaban en sus pupitres. Bostezó un momento, mirando el cielo una vez más, el clima comenzaba a tornarse templado, lo que era agradable para él. Podría haber declarado que ese día era uno de los mejores que tenía tenido sólo por ello y por la clase de física, pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que los incidentes anteriores volvieron a su cabeza, cuando llegó a sus manos un nuevo papel, otro con la misma letra que los anteriores, preguntándole si pensaba en su novio. Enfadado, arrugó el papel con sus manos y lo encestó en el basurero, eso quería decir que él que había escrito los letreros estaba en ese salón, miró a los alrededores enfadado, debía encontrarlo cuanto antes. En medio del silencio, escuchó como Eren reía a carcajadas al otro lado de la sala, mientras charlaba con otros chicos ¿Acaso él había sido? ¿Eren era quien se burlaba de su relación con Marco? Eso era imposible, ya que él era consciente que no ocurría nada entre ellos, pero entonces pestañeo al pensar en la posibilidad de que sólo él podría tomarle fotografías, considerando que pasaban gran parte del tiempo en el centro de estudiantes, por lo que sería concordante si lo situaba ahí junto a sus sospechosos.

—Habrían visto su cara de sorpresa— Se burló Eren, mientras Armin reía con él. —Nunca había visto nada igual.

—Eren…—Habló Jean enfadado ¿Acaso se burlaba de él? — ¿Tienes un minuto?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó confuso

—Hablar…lo mejor será que salgas ahora al pasillo, antes que te obligue hacerlo.

— ¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo? —Gruñó.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, ahora ve afuera.

—No lo haré.

—Está bien, si eso quieres…lo arreglaremos aquí mismo— Lo tomó por el cuello enfadado— ¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mí así?

—Suéltame—Habló con irritación Eren ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? — No me he burlado de ti.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Desde el comienzo, cuando entré en el consejo estudiantil querías que me marchara ¿no es así? Por eso inventaste todo esto entre Marco y yo para conseguir que renunciase ¿Verdad?

—No sé de qué hablas, Kirschtein.

—No creas que no me he enterado.

—E-Esto…Jean, creo que estás confundiendo las cosas. Eren no sería capaz de hacerte daño, lo conozco bien. —Habló Armin preocupado— Jamás trataría a alguien así. Sé lo que ha estado ocurriendo el día de hoy en la Preparatoria con Marco…Y Eren no está enterado de ello, hablé con Mikasa sobre lo que vi por la mañana y estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Así que no puedes juzgar a Eren por algo que no hizo.

—Entiendo que estimes a Eren, pero de seguro está involucrado en esto.

—¿Crees que yo soy el que escribió los letreros? —Preguntó sorprendido Eren— Jean si es así como crees, debo admitir que en algunos momentos disfrutaba burlarme de ti, porque no te toleraba. Sin embargo, este último tiempo que te he visto trabajar arduamente para el consejo, me he percatado que no eres el sujeto que creí que eras, más bien eres mejor que eso. Por lo mismo, no estoy involucrado con los incidentes.

— ¿Eh? Pero…sí no fuiste tú ¿Quién lo hizo? — Preguntó Jean apartándolo de su lado para que respirara.

—Nadie lo sabe, ni mucho menos Eren— Habló Mikasa.

—Ya veo…cuando pensé que era alguien de esta clase pensé en ti, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar que podría ser un malentendido. Te debo una disculpa, Eren — Susurró para darle la espalda a todos— De seguro esos sujetos están detrás de eso otra vez.

—Jean, espera— Mikasa intervino ante el umbral de la puerta. —Sea lo que vayas a hacer, recuerda las palabras de la delegada.

—Sé que no debo intervenir, pero estos sujetos ya me cansaron.

—Aún así, podemos hablar con el Presidente Levi—Sama, quizás él nos ayude a identificarlos e impedir que sigan con esto. En lugar de ir ahora y acabar con todo.

—Lo sé, pero este tipo de asuntos no puedo involucrar al consejo, debo resolverlos yo mismo.

Dicho esto, ignoró la figura inmóvil de la chica de cabello negro para pasar por su lado y cerrar la puerta con fuerza, estaba harto de todo eso. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo como los demás dejaban de respetarlo y se burlaran de él, propagando rumores que no tenían base alguna.

Marco bebía una botella de agua frente al jardín, sintiendo como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y lo refrescaba. El sol comenzaba a volverse demasiado cálido para su gusto, pero aún así le gustaba quedarse ahí en el jardín del establecimiento, contemplando no sólo el cielo, sino también aprovechando de leer una de las novelas que tanto atesoraba en su rato libre. Acarició la portada del libro y olió el aroma a nuevo que se desprendían en las páginas, amaba ese olor. Entonces se dispuso a leer, mientras disfrutaba de unos chocolates. Soñaba con vivir algún día una historia tan maravillosa como aquella, con alguien que permaneciera a su lado aún sabiendo las condiciones en que se encontraba y apoyándolo en todo momento. Debía admitir que desde que Jean se había vuelto en su mejor amigo, comenzaba a creer en las mágicas palabras que le relataba su libro y lo veía a él en representación de su personaje favorito. No obstante, desde lo sucedido el día anterior, había descartado por completo esa posibilidad…porque aunque él reconocía que no estaba interesado en las mujeres, Jean no era como él, era completamente distinto, eran como polos opuestos que por mucho que deseara que se acoplasen, nunca sucedería. Sólo podía verlo como un buen amigo y nada más. Aún si en el fondo de su corazón, su inconsciente no estuviera de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, porque sabía que él no podía verlo como un simple amigo. Pero sabía que si él se enteraba de sus sentimientos, de seguro se alejaría sin siquiera poder retenerlo, porque creería que era raro y preferiría mantenerse distante de él, por eso se obligaba a reprimir lo que sentía y disimularlo a los ojos de los demás. Sin embargo, los estudiantes comenzaban a crear malentendidos por su amistad y irritaban a Jean. Sentía deseos de intervenir y defenderlo, dado que no toleraba verlo en ese estado, pero temía que Jean se enfadara de nuevo por pensar en eso.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, al percatarse que precisamente el chico en que tanto pensaba se encontraba caminando por el jardín con su mirada serena. "¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo?" pensó confuso, por lo que se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre casi en un susurro, consiguiendo que él volteara a verlo sorprendido.

—Creí que estarías en la biblioteca.

— Preferí venir al jardín, hay más luz para leer— Sonrió.

—Ya veo…—Suspiró— Por cierto, quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

—T-Tú…. ¿te sientes atraído hacia mí?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Preguntó sonrojado ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Tan obvio era?

—Porque…me han llegado algunas notas sobre…la relación que tenemos y no entendía el motivo, pero entonces—Susurró cabizbajo— Alguien me comentó lo que te estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Quién? Es decir…Jean yo—No sabía que decir frente a eso ¿Porqué de pronto le importaba saberlo?

—Responde… ¿Es cierto o no?

—P-Pues…sí— Pronunció nervioso, sonrojando aún más sus mejillas. —No quería que te enteraras de esto…porque arruinaría nuestra relación en el centro de estudiantes y nuestra amistad significa mucho para mí.

—Ya veo, pero esto no significa que dejaremos de trabajar juntos, lo seguiremos haciendo. No obstante, quiero que a partir de ahora sólo nos veamos durante el consejo.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

—Para no generar malos entendidos, lo mejor será que nuestra amistad termine aquí. —Declaró, presionando su puño— Y sigamos trabajando como buenos compañeros.

—Ya veo…—Susurró triste— Sí es lo que deseas, apoyaré tu decisión.

—Está bien, nos vemos— Anunció sigilosamente para darle la espalda y caminar en dirección contraria a la suya, ahora que sabía el motivo por el que lo molestaban, entendía todo y más que por las burlas que podía seguir recibiendo, se alejaba de Marco porque no quería lastimarlo por no sentir lo mismo.

Continuará…


	4. Los sentimientos de Marco

**Capítulo 4****—****Sentimientos de Marco**

En medio de la soledad, Marco comenzó a recordar el pasado cuando había llegado a esa ciudad, tras la separación de sus padres, había decidido irse con su madre y cambiar su vida por ella, considerando que su relación con su padre no era buena, ya que él lo cuestionaba a menudo por no ser tan varonil como debía ser, sus habilidades culinarias y lo enfermizo que era. En cambio con su madre, todo era distinto, siempre estaba apoyándolo y protegiendo de las humillaciones que le hacía su padre. Por esta misma razón, fue que al momento de elegir sabía que se iría con su madre, que lo aceptaba tal cual era.

Así fue como ambos decidieron dejar la ciudad y llegar a Tokio, los primeros días de Preparatoria fueron difíciles para Marco, ya que sí bien tenía excelentes calificaciones, aún no conseguía tener ningún amigo. Sólo ganaba rivales sin siquiera buscarlos, muchos lo odiaban por ser el consentido de los profesores, además de las burlas que recibía a diario con respecto a su masculinidad, del mismo tipo que su padre lo hacía. Entonces conoció a Armin, un chico de melena rubia que amablemente le ofreció su ayuda cuando había faltado a clases, a partir de ese momento se habían hecho amigos. Sin embargo, Armin a pesar de que era perseverante ante todo, no era capaz de defenderse de los abusivos que se burlaban de él por su estatura, aunque él intentaba protegerlo, sólo conseguían ser el hazmerreír de la Preparatoria. Sólo Eren y Mikasa lo salvaban, dado que eran sus amigos de la infancia, vivían en la misma calle desde que asistían a Primaria, por lo mismo su amistad era fuerte.

Marco sentía envidia sana por ellos, que sí eran capaces de atreverse a hacer algo contra los bravucones, a diferencia de él que sólo observaba atemorizado mientras los golpeaban. Sólo había un héroe del que todos hablaban, precisamente de Jean, un chico de cabello castaño al que todos le temían por su participación en diversas peleas en los pasillos, además por su mal carácter con los demás. Solía siempre hablar de él, pero jamás había hablado con él antes. Aunque no participaba en clases según oía en la sala de profesores, era el tipo de persona que no se involucra con nadie. Pero aún así, no podía ignorar a las personas cuando veía a alguien en problemas. Por lo que sentía una admiración hacia él a la distancia, viendo sus actos heroicos en los pasillos.

Cuando lo conoció fue testigo de ello, Jean sin duda era increíble, más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Entonces comprendió que lo que los demás decían de él, no era del todo cierto, porque aunque era frío en algunos aspectos, también era dulce y amable. Ese lado que nadie conocía, él había tenido el privilegio de conocerlo. No sabía si era por su gentilidad o por su belleza, pero gracias a él, había despertado una parte en su interior que nunca antes había sentido...atracción hacia otra persona.

No obstante, sabía que su amor por Jean era imposible, ya que él seguía enamorado de Mikasa y no sentía más que una simple amistad por él. Sabía bien que si se llegaba a enterar de la verdad, tendría que alejarse de él por siempre y no quería eso. Sí era necesario reprimir sus sentimientos por él, lo haría. Sí permanecía a su lado, sabía que podría tener la fortaleza suficiente para soportar ese sufrimiento, porque su amor por él era más fuerte y el sólo hecho de verlo todos los días, lo hacía feliz.

Pero todo había cambiado hasta hace unos días, cuando Jean se había enterado de todo, debido a unos bravucones. En ese minuto había tenido que acostumbrarse a no verlo después de clases, aunque su relación en el centro de alumnos debía seguir, nada era lo mismo. Armin era el único que podía entender su situación, porque sólo él sabía su secreto. Solía tratar de subirle el ánimo con salidas o panoramas junto a Eren y Mikasa, sin embargo no lo hacían sentirse mejor.

Eren un día lo sorprendió, preguntándole directamente sobre ello después de clases, no creía que los demás notarán lo mal que estaba su relación, salvo a ese preciso día.

— ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente entre tú y Kirschtein? Armin no me ha querido comentar nada ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?

—No me hizo nada, Jean no es una mala persona. —Suspiró. —Más bien, tiene que ver con algo que yo le hice.

—No puedo imaginar qué tipo de problema tuvieron, considerando lo humilde que eres, nadie debería enfadarse contigo.

— Pues...no es fácil de decirlo. — Se sonrojó.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

— Verás, yo...— No sabía cómo decirlo en voz alta, así que se lo susurró al oído.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿T-Te sientes atraído por él?

— Sí, hace algún tiempo. — Susurró avergonzado. — Sí piensas que soy raro por esto, no pasa nada.

— N-No es eso, todo el mundo es libre de enamorarse de cualquier persona... aunque sea del mismo sexo. — Susurró nervioso. Luego carraspeó para desviar sus dudas. — De cualquier modo ¿Por qué de él? Es decir, Kirschtein no es un tipo demasiado agradable que digamos.

— Eso es lo que cree la mayoría, pero en el fondo Jean tiene un corazón que nadie imagina. — Sonrió sonrojándose.

— Ya veo... — Suspiró. — ¿Acaso él te rechazó?

— No directamente, pero se podría decir que sí. No se enteró por mí, no pensaba hacerlo. Más bien fue por otros chicos. Creo que soy demasiado obvio, entonces decidió alejarse de mí. — Susurró triste.

— No creo que ese sea el problema, al menos yo no lo había notado. No obstante, no debería tratarte así sólo por eso, porque son amigos ¿no?

— Sí, pero de seguro lo hace para no lastimarme ¿Qué hiciste cuando te enteraste que Mikasa-san estaba enamorada de ti?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?— Desvió su mirada avergonzado. — Fue extraño, porque desde que comenzó a vivir bajo el mismo techo que yo, se transformó en mi hermana. Incluso era igual de fastidiosa que una hermana mayor, siempre preocupándose por mí y protegiéndome. Muchos se burlaban por esa cercanía que tenía conmigo, yo sí debería haberme alejado. — Se burló. — Pero entonces me lo dijo...y no lo esperaba.

— ¿Tú sentías lo mismo por ella?

— En ese minuto estaba confundido, no sé si Kirschtein sienta lo mismo que yo. Pero supongo que me paralice ante la situación. — Habló pensativo. — Y no había asimilado lo que sentía por ella, porque creía que era la típica relación de hermanos. De hecho la primera vez que la vi, era completamente distinta a lo que es hoy, era tímida y solía estar triste a menudo. Por lo mismo quería hacerla feliz todo el tiempo...

— Entiendo ese sentimiento, quizás la amabas desde ese entonces.

— Éramos niños, por eso no lo creía.

— ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías?

— Debido a mi modo de actuar. — Presionó el puño. — Ella decidió marcharse. Fue en ese instante que me percaté que no quería perderla.

— ¿En ese momento le dijiste lo que sentías?

— No muy bueno expresándome, pero sí lo hice. Y desde ahí que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros.

— Ahora entiendo todo, sin duda es una gran historia. — Sonrió. — Ojalá la mía tuviera ese tipo de final. Pero terminará sin nadie a mi lado.

— No hables así, aún te queda mucha vida por delante. Así ánimo. — Le tocó el hombro.

— Gracias, Eren. — Sonrió Marco.

— Por nada.

— Por cierto ¿Hace cuánto que no tienen una cita con Mikasa?

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué piensas que ha pasado mucho tiempo? — Se sonrojó, tenía razón. Marco podía leer la mente de algún modo, lo sospechaba hace algún tiempo. — Creo que cerca de tres meses.

— Podrías prepararle algo y disfrutar un grato momento juntos. La vida sólo se vive una vez y no todos tienen oportunidad de sobrevivir a ella. — Sonrió nostálgico. — Me iré ahora, nos vemos Eren.

— Tienes razón, lo pensaré. — Susurró ¿Porqué hablaba de la vida como si fuese a terminar de un minuto a otro? ¿Acaso le temía a la muerte o algo parecido? No entendía porque hablaba como si la fuera a perder pronto.

Marco caminó por los alrededores del pasillo pensando en lo sucedido, después de todo Eren si amaba a Mikasa, aunque Jean decía que no la valoraba, en el fondo haría cualquier cosa por ella. Se preguntó si él algún día encontraría a alguien que hiciera lo mismo y no lo juzgara por sus diferencias. Pero parecía que jamás lo iba a encontrar. Subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la oficina del centro estudiantil, ya que había sido citado ese día por Sasha, quizás lo cambiaría a otra área al fin o lo regañaría por el trabajo que habían hecho. Sea cual fuese el motivo, esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

Al tocar la puerta y escuchar el permiso para entrar, se encontró con Jean parado frente a Sasha, sus miradas se encontraron unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para sonrojarse, tenía que mantener la compostura. Tomó aire y fingió que se encontraba bien, entonces Sasha recorrió la habitación comiendo un trozo de pan, ignorando lo hambrientos que podrían ellos también estar a esas horas.

— Bien, ahora que están ambos podemos hablar. — Sonrió.

— ¿Para qué nos has citado?—Exigió saber Jean.

— ¿H-Hay algún problema con nuestro trabajo?

— Nada de eso, hacen un trabajo excelente. Es sólo que considero que ya ha llegado el momento que se cambien a otra área, teniendo en cuenta los meses que llevan aquí.

— Oh qué alivio, pensé que había hecho algo mal. — Rió nervioso Marco. — Entonces ¿Nos va ascender?

— Algo así, necesitamos respaldo en el departamento de planificación y coordinación. Por ello, quiero que trabajen ahí juntos.

— ¿Cuándo empezaremos exactamente? —Preguntó Jean.

— Qué bueno que lo preguntas, porque es ahora mismo. — Sonrió Sasha entregándoles unas carpetas. — Estos son los proyectos que tenemos para este mes, deben ordenarlos por prioridad y traerlos aquí antes de las 6.

— Pero sí son las 4:30. No nos das suficiente tiempo, además imagino que Marco debe tener otras cosas qué ocuparse.

— La verdad no tengo nada de qué ocuparme, pero sí deseas puedo adelantar hoy mi parte y tú te llevas la otra parte. — Sonrió Marco tomando su carpeta. — Así avanzamos más rápido.

— ¡Esa es la actitud, Marco! — Sonrió Sasha levantando el dedo gordo en forma de aprobación.

— Bien, entonces iré a hacer mi trabajo. — Sonrió Marco caminando hacia la puerta.

— Aguarda un minuto ¿Cómo nos coordinaremos si no sabré que papeles tienes?

— Puedo enviarte un mensaje si lo deseas.

— No lo sé, en este tipo de cosas deberíamos trabajar en equipo. — Titubeó, no podía abandonarlo así por mucho que deseara alejarse de él, seguían estando en el centro estudiantil.

— No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo.

— No lo harás, te acompañaré. — Declaró tomándolo del brazo.

— ¿Eh? Pero creí que...

— ¡Perfecto! Pueden trabajar en la sala contigua. — Sonrió Sasha ignorando sus reacciones. — Los veo más tarde.

Dicho esto, los despachó de su oficina para que se hicieran cargo de todo. Marco estaba nervioso, no sabía si podría soportar estar cerca de él a solas, aún no estaba preparado para eso. Suspiró, debía actuar normal o sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas.

Se ubicaron en la sala contigua para ordenar los papeles, algunos parecían haber sido planificados hace años, mientras otros poseían sugerencias más recientes. "Yo me haré cargo de estos, tú puedes ver los de ahí" Sugirió Jean y él asintió sin decir una palabra. Así fue como estuvieron toda la tarde haciéndose cargo de eso, aunque Marco intentaba concentrarse en los papeles que revisaba, no podía hacer caso omiso a los fuertes brincos que daba su corazón al escuchar su respiración cerca de él, pero debía controlarse o terminaría perdiendo su relación en el consejo también. Así que pensó en lo que Armin le había mencionado, qué cuando se encontrara con él podría pensar en alguna canción que lo hiciera feliz. Así que comenzó a tararear una perteneciente a un anime que había visto. En un comienzo era tan sigiloso que Jean no podía distinguirla, pero entonces se dejó llevar por la emoción de la canción en sí y Jean lo sorprendió mencionando el nombre de dicha serie "¿Esa no es...Attack on titan?" lo hizo sonrojarse aún más, por lo que sólo atinó a asentir una vez más.

— ¿La ves?

— S-Sí, algunas veces.

— Ya veo, también suelo verla. — Reconoció por fin. —Por cierto, te vi hablando con Eren hace unas horas y

— Sí, hablábamos de Mikasa-San. — Sonrió sin percatarse que su mirada se dirigía a la de él sin piedad.

— ¿Qué estaban hablando exactamente de ella?

— Pues...el modo en como empezaron a estar juntos.

— Esa historia es sin duda ridícula ¿no?

— Para mí no lo es, la encuentro encantadora.

— ¿Realmente crees que Eren la ama?

— Sí, hoy me di cuenta de eso. —Dijo por fin ¿Porqué había llegado a ese tema? —Sé lo de tus sentimientos por Mikasa, así que si no deseas hablar de esto...no lo hagamos.

— Me da igual, ya no estoy interesado en ella. Puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana con ese idiota.

— No te ves desinteresado.

— ¿Qué dices? — Gruñó. — No siento nada por Mikasa ni por nadie ¿Lo has entendido?

— S-Sí, lo siento. — Susurró cabizbajo. — No volveré a insistir. Iré al baño, vuelvo enseguida. —Se levantó aturdido, no quería escucharlo más ¿Y si renunciaba al consejo? Sasha de seguro lo entendería, aunque eso significaba ser un cobarde.

Quería detenerlo, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, así que sólo lo vio caminar hacia la puerta, lo había herido una vez más. De súbito, vio como Marco se tambaleaba antes de salir del salón, por lo que ignoró su orgullo y fue a ver qué le sucedía_. "¿Estás bien?" Le susurró. En un intento por evitar que se golpeara la cabeza, lo tomó de los hombros para hacer que reaccionara, entonces él también comenzó a perder el control de su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos, se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo, aferrando a Marco a sus brazos. "Jean... ¿Estás bien?" Lo escuchó cerca de él, provocando que su corazón latiera a mil por la cercanía que tenían. Apartó sus brazos de él y se alejó con cuidado ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Porqué de pronto se sentía cómodo de esa manera? _

— ¿Jean?

— No es nada. — Se levantó para darle la espalda. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, suelen suceder este tipo de cosas. — Susurró sonrojado, su corazón latía a mil. — Debe ser porque no he comido en algunas horas, iré a comprar algo. — Declaró caminando hacia la salida.

— Espera, Marco. —Musitó, sintiendo cómo de pronto su mirada angelical lo hacía sentirse nervioso. —Cómprame algo también. —Le entregó su dinero, sintiendo su temperatura subir cuando sus manos se rozaron. —Volveré enseguida.

— E-Está bien, tomate tu tiempo.

Cuando Marco salió, Jean se dejó caer sobre la silla a dolorido por la caída, pero más allá del dolor que podía sentir en su cuerpo, su corazón no dejaba de salir una y otra vez ¿Porqué se sentía así?

Continuará...

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, gracias por sus comentarios :) ahora los responderé por separado. Me alegro que les guste esta historia y lamento el retraso.

Espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado y comenten n.n

Cuídense! Saludos :)


	5. Celos

**Capítulo 5**

Desde lo ocurrido en el salón, Jean no había vuelto a ser el mismo, no entendía qué le sucedía, sí sus creencias giraran en torno a los mangas, pensaría que había sido hechizado o algo parecido, pero como era más racional no podía encontrarle lógica a lo que le estaba sucediendo. En pocas palabras, había enloquecido por dicho incidente.

De seguro si explicaba dichos síntomas como una locura, nadie lo entendería así y dirían por supuesto que se trataba de una exageración, pero para él estar obsesionado con el accidente merecía ser reconocido como una locura. El culpable de todo era cierto chico de pecas que alguna vez creyó que era su mejor amigo, aquel chico inocente que siempre sonreía tímidamente y solía teñir su tez de color carmín. Se refería a Marco Bodt.

Todo sucedió esa misma tarde, después de que sus cuerpos se habían encontrado bajo el ocaso producto de sus débiles desmayos, él se había marchado a comprar, mientras Jean había decidido quedarse ordenando los papeles, o al menos eso pretendía, pero no había sido capaz de prestarles atención si quiera un minuto, porque su mente repetía una y otra vez lo sucedido, como si se tratara de una película de tortura. Pero más allá de eso, en sincronía con dichos recuerdos, sus manos sudaban, su corazón latía tan fuerte como si se encontrara galopando un caballo en medio del desierto, sintiéndose sediento y encendido producto del sol que amenazaba con quemarlo si no se apresuraba ¿Qué tipo de metáfora era esa? ¿Cómo Marco podía hacerle sentir de ese modo tan peculiar? O estaba investigando mucho sobre la milicia o estaba delirando.

Tardó cerca de media hora en serenar sus emociones y tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón, pero cuando creía que había podido superar todo y lo que sentía se trataba de una reacción natural producto de la sorpresa, Marco apareció en el salón, paralizándolo otra vez y gatillando todos sus malestares otra vez. Por supuesto tuvo que disimularlo aquella tarde, dado que debían trabajar juntos de todos modos.

No obstante, no pudo hacerlo el resto de los días que transcurrieron, ya que cada vez que aparecía Marco y lo miraba con esa tierna sonrisa, sus mejillas se teñían de rubí y su corazón comenzaba a enloquecer ¿Qué le sucedía? No podía comprenderlo, o más bien no le importaba, todo lo que deseaba era dejar de sentirlo de una vez.

Por ello, comenzó a concentrarse en otro tipo de cosas, desvió su atención de su compañía para ofrecerse en todos los puestos del centro de alumnos, debía mantener su mente ocupada y lejos de Marco, era lo único que podía hacer. Pero era inevitable encontrarse en cada pasillo, salón, baños y los síntomas volvían a aparecer súbitamente sin estar preparado siquiera al desenlace.

Marco por su lado, no entendía qué le sucedía a Jean, tenía deseos de estar a su lado en todo momento, pero tras lo sucedido, temía que sí lo hacía, él podría malinterpretar sus intenciones y se alejaría más de él, por el mismo motivo prefería actuar normal y dejar que todo fluyera. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había podido dejar de pensar en esa escena, habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, que cuando sus miradas se encontraron había pensado por un milisegundo que sentían lo mismo. Pero eso era imposible, sabía que lo que sentía por él no era correspondido, ya lo había rechazado una vez y no quería que lo hiciera de nuevo. Por su bien no podía mencionar el tema, ni tenía derecho a hacerlo. Sí quería permanecer a su lado como su amigo, o más bien su compañero del centro estudiantil, debía mantener distancia. Así que había hablado con Sasha por su cuenta y le había pedido que lo cambiara de área o sí podía participar en el mismo proyecto que trabajaba Eren, la presidenta no entendía por qué motivo quería hacer dicho cambio, pero no se molestó en preguntarle y aceptó su ayuda, ya que debían avanzar como fuera posible.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde de un día Lunes, cuando Jean se acercó al despacho del centro de estudiantes para entregar sus informes respectivos, como Sasha no estaba, Connie estaba a cargo de supervisarlos y escanearlos en la computadora. _"Buen trabajo, Jean"_ Sonrió Connie, transcribiendo algunas cosas en la computadora. Kirschtein le devolvió la sonrisa, orgulloso de sus actos y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él para descansar, esperando una nueva orden. Armin se encontraba junto a ellos sacando algunas cuentas de tesorería.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Se ofreció sin preámbulos.

—No es necesario, lo tengo todo bajo control. —Rió nervioso, no quería molestarlo. —Sin embargo, creo que hay alguien que necesitará tu ayuda.

— ¿De quién se trata?

—De Mikasa, se encuentra en la biblioteca renovando algunos libros. Son demasiados, deberías ayudarla.

—No creo que quiera mi ayuda.

—Lo sé, pero en estos momentos necesitará de tu ayuda. Hay algunos códigos que tú manejas mejor que nadie.

— ¿Y qué hay de Eren? Creí que trabajaban juntos en todo.

—Él está ocupado en otros asuntos con Marco.

— ¿Qué asuntos? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—No lo sé, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos. —Sonrió maliciosamente. —Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, sé más claro.

—Bueno, están trabajando en unos proyectos juntos, liderado por Sasha-Sempai, pero además de eso se reúnen con mucha frecuencia.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

—No insinuó nada, es sólo que se están llevando tan bien que parecen una pareja. —Sonrió. —De hecho, Sasha-Sempai decidió unirlos por lo mismo.

—No digas tonterías. Eren está saliendo con Mikasa, además Marco…

—Es cierto, pero los sentimientos pueden cambiar.

Al decir esas palabras, sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón, ¿A qué se refería realmente con que los sentimientos podían cambiar? ¿Se refería a los de Eren o los de Marco? Armin era el mejor amigo de Bodt, no diría ese tipo de cosas sin base alguna, más considerando la información que recibía a diario. Aunque eso no le incumbía. Quizás era lo mejor, porque si Eren se sentía así, tendría el camino libre con Mikasa.

Haciendo caso omiso a su comentario, decide aventurarse en la biblioteca, sí la situación era esa, quizás la chica de cabello negro no tendría problema en recibir ayuda de su parte, aunque lo dudaba, porque Mikasa en general no pedía ayuda de nadie, era tan independiente que los chicos decidían rendirse antes de ser atemorizados por su fría mirada, por lo mismo es que nadie más se acercaba a ella y sólo él había tenido esa intención de un principio, le parecía una chica atractiva y desafiante, justo el tipo de personas que le gustaba, pero ella había preferido mantenerse alado de Eren. Quien entendía a las chicas en verdad, sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Él por supuesto que no las entendía, no al menos de personas como ella.

La encontró en un escritorio solitario, junto a la ventana que daba al jardín, una pila de libros se encontraban ordenados frente a ella, formando una enorme torre que cualquier persona podría derribar a simple vista, pero que Mikasa no permitiría que se desmoronara. Intentó ser sigiloso con sus pasos para sorprenderla, pero antes que lograra tocar sus hombros, ella ya se había percatado de su presencia, preguntando fríamente qué quería. Jean no se sorprendió por sus palabras, simplemente tomó una silla qué había a su lado y se sentó en ella para reprimir una sonrisa. Mikasa lo observó con un rostro inexpresivo, desviando su mirada de los libros para esperar que respondiera, sabía que sí no lo hacía, ella se encargaría de sacarlo a la fuerza. Así que se limitó a respirar hondo e investigar los libros qué había a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan solitario? Creí que estarías con tu novio.

—Está ocupado.

—Ya veo, creí que no se separaban nunca.

— ¿A qué has venido?

—A ayudarte, escuché qué necesitarías mi ayuda. —Sonrió.

—Armin ¿Verdad?

—Sí, ya sabes…el pequeño se preocupa por ti.

—No debería, no necesito ayuda. —Suspiró.

—Sabía que dirías eso y se lo advertí, pero me convenció qué habían unos códigos que no podías interpretar.

—Tiene razón, pero puedo hacerlo sola.

—Piénsalo el día de corto para que lo pases en la biblioteca ¿no te gustaría salir antes para ir a ver a tu novio?

— Puede que tengas razón, pero él…

"_Yo me encargaré de los códigos, tú sigue analizando eso. "_ Declaró tomando las hojas que estaban a su lado. Creía que ella se las arrebataría como siempre lo hacía, pero para su sorpresa asintió pensativa.

Una vez que empezó su trabajo, no desvió su mirada de las hojas que tenía, Mikasa también trabajo duro en los libros que debía ordenar y no mencionó ni una sola palabra de su presencia, lo que le sorprendió. Poco a poco la pila de libros que los rodeaba, comenzó a disminuir notoriamente. Jean se estiró en la silla, dejando libre un breve bostezo, estaba agotado después de un día tan largo. En cambio ella, se veía pensativa más que cansada, sus ojos negros se perdían en los estantes, mientras su cabeza era sostenida por una de sus delicadas manos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró todos los libros, dando por terminado el proyecto.

—Sí deseas, yo puedo entregarlo. —Habló Jean.

—Descuida, lo haré yo. Tengo tiempo libre.

—Pero van a ser las cinco ¿No tienes que regresar pronto?

—No, tengo tiempo de sobra. —Refutó tomando sus cosas y caminando a la puerta.

—Espera, Mikasa. —La alcanzó, tomándola del hombro. —De casualidad, ¿Eren está con Marco ahora?

— ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

—Armin me comentó sobre el tema y…

—Sí, están en un proyecto juntos ahora. —Se arregló el cabello. —Sin embargo, pareciera que están juntos más de lo común.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Se ven más seguido que…Eren y yo. —Susurró cabizbaja, últimamente estaba su novio estaba actuando extraño y no comprendía el motivo.

Reprimió su deseo de preguntar más, porque incluso ella parecía afectada por ello. Sólo había un modo de descubrirlo. Una vez que dejó a la chica de melena negra en el despacho, caminó a zancadas hacia el jardín, presentía que Marco se encontraba en los alrededores. Pero entonces se encontró precisamente con Eren en su camino, avanzando a zancadas hacia el centro de alumnos.

—Kirschtein ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me encontraba con tu novia, sí es que aún lo son.

—Sí lo somos ¿Por qué?

—Dímelo tú, no se ve muy bien.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Está adentro, sin embargo…ahora que estás aquí, hay algo que debo preguntarte.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué tramas con Marco?

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? No tramo nada. —Se encogió de hombros y se apartó de él. —Además no es como si él te importara mucho ¿O sí? Supe que te habías alejado de él.

—Lo que yo haga no te incumbe. —Gruñó.

—Pero lo que tiene que ver con Marco sí, es uno de mis grandes amigos. No merece sufrir por un tipo como tú.

— ¿Acaso…estás al tanto de todo?

—Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo sabe. —Suspiró. —En fin, no tengo tiempo para tu escena de celos, debo ir a ver Mikasa.

— ¿Escena de celos? —Gruñó, él no estaba celoso.

—Sí tienes dudas sobre mis intenciones con Marco, deberías preguntarle a él ¿no crees? —Se burló, era un idiota sin duda. —Se encuentra en el gimnasio ahora.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. —Dijo entre dientes.

"_¿Escena de celos? ¿Quién estaba celoso?"_ pensó. Enfadado le dio la espalda a Eren y se dirigió al gimnasio a zancadas, estaba harto del tema, tenía que preguntarle a él mismo.

Continuará…..

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo, hoy se cumple 1 año desde que publico este fanfic, como no he avanzado mucho y es el cumple de mi mejor amiga, tengo planeado hacer un especial subiendo 3 capítulos esta semana: D Para que estén atentos.

Les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y espero que les guste la continuación.

Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction/locaescritora93

Cuídense! Saludos


End file.
